Those arms that bind me are the ones I Love
by WUVJUSTIN N' TMI
Summary: One party, one drink, one night. When Clary Fray is taken advantage of at a party, she is left with no life, family, or a place to stay. What happens when she meets the same man who did it to her years later. Will she accept him and his reasons or leave him for all he's done to her?
1. AN

**Hello guys as you can see I've deleted the chapters to this story. This is because I am currently in the process of re-writing all of my cringey fanfics from when I was like 12. Ugh *cue shivers*. But yeah anyway I think the first update will be tomorrow actually. I hope you guys will continue to read this, even after I fall off track. I'm still in school and it takes up a huge part of my day. Thank you so much for reading and I'll see you tomorrow!**


	2. Prologue

**This is the prologue to this story re-written.**

 **Clary POV**

I wake up in a dimly lit room in the middle of the night. The only light available is spilling through the window from the moon.

I feel so comfortable and at ease, I haven't felt this way in years. As nice as this is I know I have to get up and get things ready for my Adeline.

When I try to get up something almost squeezes the life out of me. I look down to see strong arms wrapped around my midriff, and realize I'm in a bed.

It's been so long that the feeling is unfamiliar.

Wait. I freeze.

How did I get here, in this bed, in these arms. And slowly I start to remember. The regret, the struggle, and all of the pain.

I never thought I would ever wake up in these arms again without a knife in my hand. But I can't bring myself to regret the little bundle wrapped up in my arms.

Or forgiving the body that lay next to mine


	3. Chapter 1

This is the second chapter of this story re-written.

 **Clary POV**

"The center of this tragic Shakespearean play is not simply the cliche of "love" but moreover the intricate-."

The shrill ring of the bell interrupts Mr. Starkweather's mind-numbingly boring lecture. The classroom starts to pack up their things and we all stand to leave when our obnoxious jerk of a teacher speaks up.

"Will you all stop being so incredibly rude and sit "down". The bell doesn't dismiss you I do, and there's only a certain level of incompetence that I can endure," he says. His voice drips with condescendence.

Mr. Starkweather is always like this, a constant pain in the neck.

Elle shoots me a look and gets that glint in her eyes. I quickly shake my head and hiss at her. I know she's gonna get herself in trouble.

"Um actually sir, I believe there's a reason it's called the "dismissal" bell," she says.

Mr. Starkweather raises his eyebrows ."Two hours after school young lady, learn to respect your elders," says Starkweather in a snappy tone.

Wonder what his wife yelled at him for today.

"What if I don't show up," asks Elle. My eyes can't possibly roll more. She's only going to get herself into more trouble.

"Then it's 4 hours the next day Ms. Mills. Now if you don't mind I have a meeting to attend," he says and walks out.

Great, thanks for wasting our time.

Elle and I exit the classroom and head towards our lockers. I stare her down until she notices me.

"What?" she asks.

"Don't 'what' me, what's up with all the smart remarks today," I say while crossing my arms.

"Oh please Clary we both know he was being a jerk. But anyway let's talk about tonight. PARTY TIME!" she yells.

"Ok banshee, could you quiet down a bit."

"Noooooo, it's a party. We have to get you ready, and I have to get you an invite and-" I cut off her rambling.

"When did you hear 'sure I'll come' escape my lips, Elle?" I ask as I pull my art project from my sketchbook.

"Come on Clary live a little, it's our senior year this is the time all 18-year-olds rise to the top," She says while squealing excitedly.

"You know my parents-"

"Don't worry I called ahead and you're staying at my house for a sleepover," the look in her eyes tell me that I'm "going" to this sleepover.

"There's no getting out of this huh?" I sigh.

"Nope," she says.

"Fine I'll come to the stupid party, way to go peer pressure President," I say sarcastically. I'm not happy about this party, sure I've heard great things about these parties but the party scene isn't my thing.

As we're walking away I think I hear someone mumble but it's too quiet to hear so I just keep walking.

Anonymous POV

"Little did poor Clary know that this was going to be her last night of freedom."


End file.
